F
by Swim1080
Summary: F


1\. Je me reveille.

2\. Je me lave.

3\. J'arrive à l'école.

4\. Je me lève.

5\. Je déjeune.

6\. Je prends mon petit déjeuner.

7\. Je joue avec mes amis.

8\. Je m'habille.

9\. Je dîne.

10\. Je vais au lit.

11\. Je fais du vélo.

12\. Je fais du cheval.

13\. Je fais du patin à glace.

14\. Je vais nager.

15\. Je joue au foot.

16\. Je cours.

17\. Je joue au tennis.

18\. Je joue au hockey.

19\. Je joue au ping-pong.

20\. Je fais de la planche à roulettes.

21\. Je joue au foot.

22\. Je fais les magasins.

23\. Je regarde la télé.

24\. Je vois des amis.

25\. Je joue à l'ordinateur.

26\. Je vais au cinema.

27\. J'écoute de la musique.

28\. Je lis.

29\. Je nage.

30\. Je regarde de vidéos.

31\. Je fais de la plongée.

32\. Je vais à la plage.

33\. Je visite le port.

34\. Je mange au restaurant.

35\. Je vais aux musées.

36\. Je me bronze.

37\. Je fais du tourisme.

38\. Je plonge.

39\. Je vais à la fête foraine.

40\. Je mange une glace.

41\. Elle a les cheveux bouclés noirs.

42\. Elle est grande.

43\. Il est muscle.

44\. Il est de taille moyenne.

45\. Elle porte des lunettes.

46\. Il est gros.

47\. Elle est petite.

48\. Il a des dreadlocks.

49\. Elle est dans un fauteuil roulant.

50\. Il est mince.

51\. le grand-père

52\. le grand-mère

53\. le père

54\. la mère

55\. le frère

56\. la sœur

57\. la tante

58\. l'oncle

59\. la cousine

60\. le cousin

61\. le coiffeur

62\. la serveuse

63\. le mécanicien

64\. le chef

65\. le professeur

66\. le médecin

67\. l'agriculteur

68\. le pompier

69\. le policier

70\. le footballeur

71\. les chaussettes

72\. le pull

73\. le T-shirt

74\. la chemise

75\. les chaussures

76\. le pantalon

77\. le sweat-shirt

78\. le chemisier

79\. la cravat

80\. la jupe

81\. la robe

82\. le maillot de bain

83\. la veste

84\. le manteaux

85\. les jeans

86\. les sandales

87\. le chapeau

88\. les shorts

89\. le survêtement

90\. les chaussures de sport

91\. le lapin

92\. la tortue

93\. le chat

94\. le poisson rouge

95\. le rat

96\. la souris

97\. le cochon d'Inde

98\. le hamster

99\. la perruche

100\. le chien

101\. le cochon

102\. l'âne

103\. la chèvre

104\. la poule

105\. le canard

106\. le coq

107\. le cheval

108\. la vache

109\. l'oie

110\. le mouton

111\. les cheveux noirs

112\. les cheveux raides

113\. les cheveux roux

114\. les cheveux bruns

115\. les cheveux courts

116\. les cheveux longs

117\. les cheveux ondulés

118\. les cheveux bouclés

119\. le chauve

120\. les cheveux blonds

121\. la tête

122\. le dos

123\. le bras

124\. la jambe

125\. le ventre

126\. les doigts de pieds

127\. le doigt

128\. la main

129\. le pied

130\. la gorge

131\. le visage

132\. les dents

133\. l'oreille

134\. le front

135\. la langue

136\. les yeux

137\. les cheveux

138\. le nez

139\. le menton

140\. la bouche

141\. les tomates

142\. les carottes

143\. les poireaux

144\. le chou

145\. les pois

146\. le concombre

147\. les oignons

148\. l'ail

149\. les haricots

150\. les pommes de terre

151\. le pain

152\. le lait

153\. le fruit

154\. les oeufs

155\. le fromage

156\. la viande

157\. le chocolat

158\. les legumes

159\. les saucisses

160\. le sucre

161\. le hamburger

162\. la soupe

163\. les chips

164\. la pizza

165\. les legumes

166\. le poisson

167\. le poulet

168\. les pâtes

169\. le riz

170\. la salade

171\. les bananes

172\. l'orange

173\. les cerises

174\. l'ananas

175\. la pomme

176\. les fraises

177\. le citron

178\. le raisin

179\. la poire

180\. les prunes

181\. la boisson gazeuse

182\. l'eau

183\. la glace

184\. le sandwich

185\. le gateau

186\. le thé

187\. le jus de fruit

188\. les chips

189\. le coca

190\. la pizza

191\. gris

192\. jaune

193\. bleu

194\. rouge

195\. marron

196\. vert

197\. rose

198\. blanc

199\. orange

200\. noir

201\. le lit

202\. la lampe

203\. la bibliothèque

204\. le lecteur de CD

205\. l'armoire

206\. le bureau

207\. la chaise de travail

208\. la commode

209\. le jouet

210\. l'ordinateur

211\. la chambre

212\. le salon

213\. les toilettes

214\. la salle de jeu

215\. le grenier

216\. le hall

217\. le salle à mange

218\. la salle de bain

219\. la cuisine

220\. le sous-sol

221\. l'herbe

222\. la serre

223\. la fleur

224\. l'arbre

225\. le buisson

226\. l'arbre fruitier

227\. le sapin

228\. la cabane de jardin

229\. le parterre de fleurs

230\. l'étang

231\. le tableau noir

232\. le placard

233\. le livre de cours

234\. les ciseaux

235\. la chaise

236\. le bureau

237\. l'ordinateur

238\. le livre d'exercices

239\. le papier

240\. le crayon

241\. l'histoire

242\. la géographie

243\. les maths

244\. l'espagnol

245\. l'anglais

246\. les sciences

247\. l'informatique

248\. le dessin

249\. le français

250\. la religion

251\. le grate-ciel

252\. l'appartement

253\. la maison individuelle

254\. la ferme

255\. la maison mitoyenne

256\. la caravane

257\. le château

258\. la maison jumelle

259\. le cottage

260\. le pavillon

261\. Elle a les yeux marron et les cheveux roux.

262\. Elle a les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds.

263\. Il a les yeux gris et les cheveux gris.

264\. Il a les yeux verts. Il est chauve.

265\. Il a les yeux marron et les cheveux courts.

266\. Elle a les yeux marron et les cheveux bruns.

267\. Il a les yeux bleus et les cheveux bleus.

268\. Elle a les yeux marron et les cheveux longs.

269\. Il a les yeux marron foncés. Il a une barbe.

270\. Il a les yeux marron. Il a une moustache.

271\. J'ai une rhume. (a cold)

272\. Je tousse. (cough)

273\. J'ai mal à la tête.

274\. J'ai mal aux dents.

275\. J'ai mal à la gorge.

276\. J'ai beaucoup de fièvre.

277\. J'ai mal au ventre. (stomach)

278\. J'ai le bras cassé. (broken arm)

279\. J'ai la jambe cassée.

280\. Je suis asthmatique.

281\. Je fais mon lit. (make my bed)

282\. Je range ma chambre (tidy my room)

283\. Je cuisine.

284\. Je mets la table. (lay the table)

285\. Je fais la vaisselle. (wash dishes)

286\. J'essuie la vaisselle. (dry the dishes)

287\. Je fais la lessive. (do the washing)

288\. Je fais la poussière. (dust)

289\. Je passe l'aspirateur (vacuum)

290\. Je repasse. (do the ironing)

291\. Je balaye. (sweep the floor)

292\. Je lave le sol (wash the

293\. Je lave la voiture.

294\. Je promène le chien.

295\. Je donne à manger au chat.

296\. Je lave les carreaux (the windows).

297\. Je tonds la pelouse. (mow the lawn)

298\. Je fais du baby sitting.

299\. Je fais le jardin.

300\. Je fais les courses. (do the shopping)

301\. Je lis.

302\. J'écris.

303\. Je travaille sur l'ordinateur.

304\. Je dessine.

305\. Je colore en.

306\. Regardez (look)

307\. Ecoutez (listen)

308\. Mains en l'air. (hand up)

309\. Levez-vous! (stand up)

310\. Asseyez vous! (sit down)

311\. Dans une ville

312\. Dans une ville

313\. Dans un village (in a village)

314\. À la campagne (in the country)

315\. En banlieue (in the suburb)

316\. Près de la mer (by the sea)

317\. À la montagne

318\. Près d'une rivière

319\. Dans une vallée

320\. Sur une colline. (on a hill)

321\. Tournez à gauche (turn left)

322\. Tournez à droite (turn right)

323\. Première à gauche (first left)

324\. Première à droite

325\. Deuxième à gauche

326\. Deuxième à droite

327\. Troisième à gauche

328\. Troisième à droite

329\. Tout droit (straight on)

330\. Jusqu'aux feux tricolors (to the traffic light)

331\. En face (opposite)

332\. Près de (next to)

333\. Entre (between)

334\. Derrière (behind)

335\. Devant (in front of)

336\. En montant (up the hill)

337\. En descendant (down the hill)

338\. À travers (through)

339\. De l'autre côté (over)

340\. Sous (under)


End file.
